Wrath of Time
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Harry lives a miserable existence, he knows that his wife gives him love potions and he accepts that but then one day a woman appears to him in a dream. She says that he needs to back and fix his past to save the future and he wakes up in his fourteen year old body ready to shake up the Wizarding world. Timetravel fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Letter**_

Wrath of Time

Chapter one

Harry knew about the love potions that Ginny Weasley was feeding, hell he had always known, but he felt that it was a well-deserved punishment for letting the love of his life go like he did. Right now Harry was sleeping and while his dreams had been good since he had destroyed Voldemort and his Horcruxes they were still strange yet this dream was odd even by his standards. He was standing in a great hall that looked like something out of ancient Greece or Rome and two beautiful women who looked like a goddesses stepped out from behind a column, "Harry we are unable to tell you our identities right now as you must find that for yourself. Things have not turned out how they were supposed to, you were supposed to be with the love of your life not with Ginny Weasley because if you are with her then a new Dark Lord more dangerous than even Voldemort will rise up to take his place and you will be unable to stop him.".

He didn't get a chance to respond before he woke up back in Hogwarts and he noticed his body was glowing, well that was defiantly odd. He heard his dorm mates waking up from the light his bod was throwing off, getting up he walked over to the mirror.

He smiled when he saw his reflection, the scar was gone which meant that so was the Horcruxes that had been leaching on his body, magic, and mind. He now had the physique and mental abilities of his twenty six old body but he looked fifteen and he could see without his glasses. Slowly a grin grew across his face, oh things were definitely going to be different this time around.

His thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore walking in with McGonagall, "What is going on up here? The school registered a massive magical spike coming from in this." The headmaster asked.

Harry's dorm mates just pointed at Harry staring at himself in the mirror the 2 Professors looked at Harry and gaped " Mr. Potter what happened?" McGonagall asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, he didn't want to let people in on his secret. He was just trying to come up with a good excuse when he saw Dumbledore looking at his forehead and appearing to have an epiphany, "It looks like Harry finally broke free from the curse scar."

The whole room gasped expect him and the headmaster, he wasn't going to correct him but he was willing to let him go right on thinking that. "Well since it seems like it is morning why don't you gentlemen get dressed and go down to breakfast?".

They all were in the shower but Harry felt uncomfortable they kept staring at his body so he turned off his shower and left. Getting dressed he went down and sat by himself at the table and once everyone was in the hall Dumbledore stood up "Yes I have a couple of announcements to make. First we have a Yule ball for the tournament coming up on Christmas Eve so 4th years and above are allowed to go and a third year or bellow can go if they are asked. Secondly we do not have a new student, the person you see is Harry Potter he finally broke free from the curse on his scar.".

The whole hall turned towards him he just slipped down in his seat, he was extremely relived when the bell rang he ran to go to class. But luck wasn't on his side, his first class was potions and although he had become a master of them in his last life he still didn't like the teacher so he simply got there and sat at his desk, silently doing his work.

The whole class Snape was watching him very closely until the bell rang ending the class and he put his potion in a bottle and turned it in, Snape looked shocked and Harry couldn't blame him seeing as this was the best potion Harry had ever turned in and was probably better than Snape's. He walked to D.A.D.A and mentally groaned, today was the day they would work on the unforgivable.

He walked in and sat down the whole time they discussed them and the fake Moody performed them on a spider. Finally it came time to fight off the Imperious and Harry was called off first, "Imperio." the spell hit him he just stood there "Jump on the desk.".

Harry didn't even move he stood there and faked a yawn while Moody tried harder but it still had no effect. He finally got mad and put his full power behind yet it still yielded no fruit "Well done Mr. Potter but could you throw off the torture curse?" he asked grinning evilly.

Harry knew he was mad and wanted some revenge so he decided to toy with him having altered his core in the last life to make him immune to the torture curse, "Try your worst." the class gasped in shock that somebody was going to willingly take the torture curse. Moody waved his wand and cast the curse but all Harry felt was a slight tingling sensation all over his body. At this point the headmaster was shocked at what he was seeing, he knew the unforgivable were being done but didn't expect anyone to agree to be placed under the cruciatus much less for it not to work, "Hey headmaster you got to try this it feels like a mild form of the tickling curse all over your body.".

The headmaster was shocked nobody could fight off the torture curse like he was doing "Mr. Potter doesn't that even hurt a little bit?".

He just looked at him "Why is it supposed to?".

The curse was lifted as Moody was tired "Sir he even throw off the Imperious like it was child's play."

The headmaster eyed him over something was defiantly different about this boy and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He decided to look through Harry's mind he felt his probe enter his head but was meet by a wall. He heard a voice 'intruder alert if the person or person in my mind do not leave willingly they will be forced to leave.'.

The headmaster didn't want to take a chance Harry just smiled at him he knew that he was in his mind. This Boy was slipping out of his grasp he didn't have to die anymore the weapon was slipping out of his hands. He felt a probe in his mind ' By the way headmaster I never did call Privet drive home nor will I ever.'

That's when he knew his weapon was out of his hand if he could fight off the Imperio he certainty could fight off love potions. He couldn't even use the blood wards card he knew that he was an equal and he would treat him as such because he did not want to be on the boy's bad side.

He left the class and wrote a letter to Mrs. Weasley

_**Mrs. Weasley**_

_**What I have ordered you to do shall stop Harry is now out of my hands and I will be helping him for my own safety. The rewards I have promised shall be no more he doesn't no longer need to die and he will never marry Ginny plus love potions won't work on him. Nor will I pay you because you have failed to keep Harry under my control.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

He passed the letter to Fawkes and then he wrote a note to Ron.

_**Mr. Weasley**_

_**I no longer want you spying on Harry nor will you be paid anymore, you may end your friendship with Harry if you want. But I might suggest you also end the love potions on Ms. Granger Harry will knew and he will take action.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

The letter was passed to an elf who popped to Ron who was in the bathroom at the time and was passed the note. He read it and was furious Harry ruined everything he couldn't even get Hermione anymore. He punched the wall and walked out and ripped the note up Harry would pay for this.

**Five substantial reviews for next chapter.**


	2. HIATUS NOTIFICATION

**This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains fifteen stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
